Talk:2nd Studio Album/@comment-37373471-20181127121712
“Best Friend" (alt title "Girls") is a song by the fab Artist Melanie Martines featuring Billie Ellish, Hayley Kiyoko and Halsy. it is scheduled to be on her 2nd Album titled Monster High lyrics 1: melanie martinez Her name is Lara, we learned a lot, ah How to do it, like we do it like we wanna We just know, we just know I ain't one-sided, I'm open-minded I'm fifty-fifty and I'm never gonna hide it You should know, eh, you should know, ayy billie eilish All summer, we've been in the 'Bu '68 Chevy with nothin' to do Just rollin' J's, kush lovin' And last night, yeah, we got with the dude I saw him, he was lookin' at you So I said, "Hey," kush lovin' Hayley Kiyoko Sometimes, I just wanna kiss girls, girls, girls Red wine, I just wanna kiss girls, girls, girls Sometimes, I just wanna kiss girls, girls, girls Red wine, I just wanna kiss girls, girls, girls Girls, girls, girls, girls, girls 2: Halsey Yeah, you know I tamed it, and then I named it I put the lion in the cage and then I laid with Her all night (All night), her all night, yeah I'm the hunter and she the prey, yeah I'm the thriller and the killer and the saviour Up all night, we up all night, yeah (Do it one more time) bilie eilish All summer, we've been in the 'Bu (Oh) '68 Chevy with nothin' to do Just rollin' J's, kush lovin' (Roll it out, roll it out) Melanie Martinez Sometimes, I just wanna kiss girls, girls, girls Red wine, I just wanna kiss girls, girls, girls (Yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah) Sometimes, I just wanna kiss girls, girls, girls (You know that I do) Red wine, I just wanna kiss girls, girls, girls Girls, girls, girls, girls, girls Melanie Martinez She gettin' down with me, yeah-ah She gettin' down with me, yeah-ah She gettin' down with me, yeah-ah Oh, we can go up She gettin' down with me, yeah-ah She gettin' down with me, yeah-ah She gettin' down with me, yeah-ah (Rita, look, Cardi) 3: Hayley Kiyoko Now I could be your lipstick, just for one night (One night) Girls just wanna have fun and have their funds right (Yeah) I mean, say my name, say my name, say my name (Say my name) It tastes good just rollin' off your tongue, right? (Hurrr) I put this MAC on your lips, so pucker up (Mwah) We ain't never heard of you 'cause you ain't done enough (No) And I don't gotta introduce myself (Cardi!) I'm too sexy, I seduce myself (Bardi!) Seven-figure, never need a nigga (Nope) I steal your bitch, have her down with the scissor Tonight, I don't want a dog, I want a kitten (Eeeow) I might French a girl from Great Britain Halsey, Billie Eilish, Melanie Martinez & Hayloey Kiyoko Sometimes, I just wanna kiss girls, girls, girls (Oh yeah) Red wine, I just wanna kiss girls, girls, girls (Uh, yeah) Sometimes, I just wanna kiss girls, girls, girls (Red wine, red wine) Red wine, I just wanna kiss girls, girls, girls (Oh, oh, oh) Girls, girls, girls, girls, girls Halsey, Billie Eilish, Melanie Martinez & Cardi B She gettin' down with me, yeah-ah (Down with me) She gettin' down with me, yeah-ah (She gettin' down on me, ahh) She gettin' down with me, yeah-ah (Yeah) (Down with me, yeah) She likes what she likes (Aha) She gettin' down with me, yeah-ah (Yeah) She gettin' down with me, yeah-ah (Ah-ha) She gettin' down with me, yeah-ah Girls, girls, girls, girls, girls Hehehehe-aha (Hahahaha)